Hexes
by Jarity
Summary: After Scott see's something he shouldn't, a very serious problem violently escalate between him Derek and Stiles. Derek/Stiles. Scott/Stiles.


**First Teen wolf fic.**

**Warning: I have barely watched the show and am going off what I have seen and read in other fics and informational sites on Teen Wolf. Meaning I don't know the character's personal preferences and things like that too well. But I saw Scott, Stiles, and Derek and had to do it. I've read a lot, so hopefully I pulled this off well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, show or characters, and it is purely fictional.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Derek, The Ringleader Man

"Ah... N-not... not so hard..." after Scott heard those words, he had pieced it together. He just sat there on the roof in silence, unable to move, unable to breath as the sight before him became plastered in his mind. It was becoming nighttime now, the clouds looming heavy in the sky. The rain poured down hard, and the wind was definitely chilled. Still, Scott couldn't move. His eyes were still glued to the sight in the window, the sight that struck so hard.

He could feel his insides wrenching for some reason, his emotions running rampant. The cold air around him felt thin, crisp, and invigorating as many droplets of water bathed him as he looked on. You would think that would help calm him down or help relieve his heated skin, but no. Everything did little to appease his newly discovered rage. He could hear it, he could sense it, he could see it, and as much as he wanted to turn his eyes away, he couldn't.

Through the glass opening of Stiles' window, he could see Derek's clothed back clearly. His back was broad as ever, constantly expanding with every breath, displaying massive muscles. However, he didn't have any pants on, and another pair of legs wrapped around his waist. More lithe, more pale legs that gripped tight to Derek's hips. He knew it, it was Stiles' legs wrapped firmly around Derek's waist, and he could see that the werewolf was fucking the air right out of Stile's body. Sheriff Stilinski was out at work, and Scott saw no way to not awkwardly stop them.

"Ugh... ah... Slow... slow dow- ah, ah! Mmph..." Scott could hear Stiles' begging, only to be cut off but the sounds of bodies slapping together harder and faster. Stile's moaned out sweetly, as if he was a bit hoarse, tired, and ready to collapse. His face was blushing cutely, his eyes shut tight and focused. It sounded like he was becoming so sated, his fingers digging deep into Derek's shirt, his teeth trying to bite through it to Derek's skin.

Both of them still had their shirts on, but every other inch of their bodies were naked and connected. The werewolf just growled at the feeling of Stile's teeth trying to nip at him, but did not stop what he was doing. He just continued to relentlessly bury himself to the base in Stiles' body. Scott could see it all, could hear it all. His breathing hitched along with Stiles as he watched on. He could feel his anger broiling, but he wasn't sure what he should (or even wanted to) do.

"Ah... Ahhh... AH!" Stiles' moaning hitched and jerked. He sobbed and cried out, but Derek never stopped, and Stile's never asked him to. He trembled in Derek's arms, his body jerking as his legs tried to trap the werewolf deeper in him. His voice shook, and hands looked as if they would rip the shirt from the werewolf's back at any moment. He panted and moaned his hoarse voice away as he laid his pinkish red cheeks into the crook of Derek's neck. Hale responded, laying his head over further as to connect with the warmth of Stiles' cheek.

No, this wasn't just some fuck, Derek wasn't just wildly taking him, or trying to get off quick. No, that wasn't it as all and Scott could tell. Derek was pounding deeply, grinding and rolling his body into Stiles. His hips popped and snapped back and forward, trying to maximize every chance to make Stile's scream his name. It was definitely working, Stiles' was barely able to open his eyes, his cheeks blushing hard, his little frame sensitive to any and everything that Derek did to him.

Scott's mind was so blown that it felt like someone gave him a headshot from his blindside with a shotgun. A wave of betrayal started to fall over his shoulders, anger rising from his frame. How long had this been happening? How long had Stiles been involved with him? Did this happen every time Scott left Stiles alone with Derek, and Sheriff Stilinski stayed out at work? Why didn't he tell him, or let him know something was going on? What the hell was Scott suppose to do now?

The questions just filled Scott with so much confusion and feelings of betrayal, watching his best friend being broken off by the werewolf that gripped him dearly. He could see Stile's face contort and making some of the sweetest yet seductive faces, buried in Derek's shoulder, his hands gripping around the wolf's back as he braced himself for the blows that were being dealt to him. He was seeing Stiles in a light he had never seen, in a way that felt so foreign to him that he started to question if it really was his friend being taken by the Alpha Wolf.

"Ugh... D-derek... I-i... Derek..." Stiles tried to talk.

"Shut up, Stiles..." Derek demanded, as he gripped Stile's bare ass tighter, tugging him up. Stiles yelped, burying his head deeper. Sweat now beaded down their frames, their bodies slicking and sticking together now.

"Ok." Stiles got quiet quickly, Scott Just watching on. He couldn't tear away from it, the look on Stiles' face was so infuriating that his hatred for Derek's was starting to peak. God did he just want to viciously snap Derek's neck. He was screwing his best friend, literally, and making Stiles' make sound he had never heard before. He wanted to curse, he wanted to shift, but he couldn't allow himself to. What good would it bring to the situation? He would probably just end up harming Stiles while getting to Derek. But how could he just sit here and watch what was happening before him?

"Up." Derek demanded loudly as he slowed down, startling both Stiles and Scott for a moment. Stiles looked up in a daze as he tried to look into Derek's eyes. It took him a second to realize what he was suppose to do. Quickly, but with heavy lidded eyes and flush red lips, did he wrap his arms around the base of Derek's neck. He braced as hard as he could, as Derek tossed him lightly enough in the air to now reach between the two of their bodies and grab underside of Stiles' thighs from between his legs.

Now instead of having Stiles' legs wrapped around him, he was manhandling Stiles with little effort. Derek's hands now folded Stiles' legs up in the air, his hands now sliding up the skin of the younger's thighs and causing Stiles to quake, coming to a stop closer to the back of his knees. His arms then wrapped around Stile's back and locked his fingers together. As Derek started to re-enter Stile's body, their lips locked, Stiles' sobbing to Derek's groaning.

Soon Derek was pounding away again, Stiles' lips still locked to his, his moans echoing on the inside of Derek's mouth as the the smack of their lips added to the commotion. Stiles sobbed hard, a deeply satisfied frown folding in his lips as his his forehead scrunched from the pressure of his closed eyes. His arm's wrapped tightly around Derek's neck, refusing to let go. The sweat started to roll down the werewolf's right temple, his heart beating harshly against his ribcage. Scott could hear it clearly, Stiles could feel it beating back against his own heartbeat. He was trying to make the rhythm fit in his head to the beating of his body. Finally, Stiles released the kiss, screaming out slightly as he buried his head back into Derek's shoulder. He continued to whine with his slightly hoarse voice, as Derek relentlessly attacked his body.

Everything about this was wrong, just wrong. Derek was fucking his longtime best friend. Stiles didn't tell him that they were even involved. Scott was watching them in the rain and dark outside his window like the biggest creeper you know. What was even worse was that his inner wolf wanted everything that Derek possessed at that moment. Derek knew Stiles on a more intimate level, Derek was closer to Stiles than he was. Derek was Stiles' lover, and Stiles was screaming his name. For some reason this knowledge stung like Alcohol on an open wound.

Suddenly Derek turned to the right, and giving Scott a direct line of sight to see where their bodies were connected. Stiles's bare bottom was so round and sweet looking, the little bubble constantly being popped against Derek's hard waist. It was slightly pink from all the frictions of the 2 bodies, jiggling just enough to show the softness. He was helpless as Derek was totally in control now. Scott couldn't help but look at what the other werewolf was using to make Stiles whine the way he did.

To be short, he was impressed as he looked on, seeing more than he was expecting to. Scott had thought of himself as a specially endowed person, not too special, but a little blessed if he would say so himself. But Derek had him tit for tat in that department seemingly. This made the wolf outside the window even more heated, his heart beating loudly.

Derek's head turned to look at Scott outside the window, Scott being so infuriated that the gaze didn't even faze him. He knew that Derek probably knew he was there the whole time. If Scott could hear their heartbeats and hear their whispers, he was damn sure that Derek could do the same if not more to him outside. They locked eyes, their glowing eyes staring holes into each other. Scott gold glow to Derek's powerful red seemed to cause such a powerful tension between the two of them. Stiles' hadn't noticed a thing, his head still buried, his lips still uttering his confused but sweet words with close lid eyes.

"Ah... ah... D-Derek... please be more gentle. Ah... ah! I'm... I'm gonna... Derek..." Stile called out to the one putting him through his paces, his voice trembling as he fought to keep control of his words. He gripped the other tighter, and tugged a little at Derek' s still clothed a back. Derek smiled, his fierce red glowing eyes taunting Scott to no end. He knew that the other wouldn't do anything about what he was doing to Stiles. Scott was too scared and too uncertain to do anything. Slowly, Derek came to a stop with his eyes still on Scott's glow, Stiles whining at the loss of motion as he began to open his eyes.

"Wh... what wolf?" before Stile's could even taunt Derek, the wolf moved over closer to the bed, leaning down and resting the other softly into the covers. He position them right on the bed, not exiting Stiles body once as he did so. He laid them out straight, placing Stile's knees over his shoulders, buried to the base inside of his property. Stiles could see through his barely open eyes that Derek was looking at him with glowing orbs, a sliver of fear shooting hip his spine and making him clench around Derek's manhood.

Derek groaned at the sensation, licking his lips and straining to keep his control as he looked back down at the tantalizing sight of Stiles' fear stricken, ecstasy written blushing face. The darkness around him seemed to frame his face just right and emphasized his expressions. Derek bit his lip, taking a clawed hand swiping down at Stiles' chest. Stiles yelp loudly for a moment, prompting Scott to stand up quickly, ready to pounce when he saw this. But before he could move, he could see that Derek had a handful of ripped shirt, and had started his motions again as he pounded down into Stiles lithe sobbing form.

"Ah... My... My shirt... that wasn't chea- Ah... ah... AH!" Derek Popped his hips forward, his hands gripping tightly onto Stiles' waist as he continued to beat into the others body. Stiles' just closed his eyes tightly, his hoarse whining starting on pick up as he turned his head to one side, letting his dominator have his way. He rested his hands on Derek's muscular bottom, feeling it delve in and out of him.

"It was in the way." Derek said with a growl, still pounding and rolling his hips into the sweet spot in Stiles' body. Slowly he took one of his hands, and began to tease one of Stiles' nipples. Stiles shivered at the sensation, feeling like a toy to the massive wolf now. Only a few remnants of torn shirt clung to Stiles body, his body trembling under Derek's might. The smaller one removed his hands from Derek's body, laying them beside his head as he panted harder and harder. It made him look innocently sweet for moment in Derek's eyes. Stiles was beautifully vulnerable to him, and he was loving it.

"B-but my shirt. Derek... Ah, ah... Damn it. That's the 3rd one you-" Stiles' started to complain which obviously started annoying the one above him.

"Goddamn it Stiles! I'll buy you a new wardrobe! Hows that? A whole fucking new wardrobe... just let me... fuck... fuck..." Derek started to chant as he close his eyes, his banter with Stiles seeming to make his heart beat faster, his body beat quicker.

"Ah! Ok... Ok..." Stiles gave in quickly, still under Derek's control, as he laid under him. Silence consumed them for a moment after, the only sound being the rain outside, the pants, groans, moans, and whimpers shared between those two, and the three beating hearts that only the two werewolves could hear. Derek rolled and popped, he snapped back and forward, pounding, grinding, attacking all the while Stiles' just took whatever was given to him with sweet sobs and whines. Those were like little trophies to Derek, the sounds he forced out of Stile's just made him feel so animalistic and overflowed him with excitement.

Scott just watched, soaked to the bone. He watched "HIS" best friend being torn apart by a werewolf in the bed, screaming, moaning, writhing, and rolling and it wasn't Scott who was doing it. No, Scott was just the silent onlooker, watching his best friend being fucked into oblivion. Quickly Derek ripped off his own shirt, tossing it away as he gripped Stiles harder. His muscular frame glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and his muscles flexed every time he pushed into Stiles' body. He beat and beat until he felt like he was actually pushing the sounds out of the other's lungs.

"D-Derek... I'm... Im gonna..." It didn't take but a few words for Derek to grasp the idea of what was going on in Stiles' mind. Without warning he grasped Stiles' straining manhood and started stroking it gently. Stiles yelled out, arching his back up and giving Derek a more beautiful opening into his body. He stroked long and hard into Stiles' body, his hand rubbed softly against his manhood. Stiles twitched hard, his body clenching around Derek.

Derek grunted, gripping tightly onto Stiles' manhood as he jerked quickly. Stiles had made it to that point now, His screaming and cursing echoed as he released his hot jets onto his and Derek's chest. His body jerked and trembled as he clenched whatever his hands could grab. His sight was so hazy, all he could hear was Derek working his way to the same destination.

With only a few more pumps and the exclamation "Fuck" being yelled loudly, Derek released as he slammed almost painfully into Stiles' body. Stiles' could feel himself being filled by the one above him, who constantly jerked and grunted while grabbing onto Stiles' tightly. It was only a moment before the waves of sheer ecstasy subsided, Derek sliding down on top of Stiles silently. Scott turned away, sliding down to a sitting position, his mind filled with what he just watched. What was he going to do now?

A few more moments of silence ensued before Scott could hear words being spoken between the two.

"Wow. That was, without a doubt, the best booty call I've EVER had in my life." Stiles taunted Derek, soon after receiving a very small chuckle from the other.

"Sounds familiar." Derek referred to times before, Scott cringed at the thought of this happening more than once.

"Eh, well you get better every time." Scott could hear Stiles yawn and shuffle on the bed. Derek just chuckled again.

"Again?" Derek offered.

"Whoa ho ho hooo. Noooooooo. Don't get me wrong, that was good. I mean you were on point. But one of us is still human, and can't take all of that. I'm trying to be enough human for the both of us seeing how the other is a hairy, powered up freak who could rip me in half at any moment. Ah... shit. And I think you put me off my legs." Stiles joked while struggling a little, seriously barely able to move his legs. He winced and hissed a little, Derek licking his lips.

"God, it felt like you were trying to get me pregnant or something." Stiles joked, rubbing his bare stomach softly.

"If I was?" Derek joked back, Stiles laughed for a moment, before looking at Derek's unwavering expression. His face was relaxed, yet slightly serious. The worry quickly rose in Stiles.

"W... wait. Did you... did you just get me pregnant?" Stiles asked worriedly. He looked buck eyed at Derek. The other just shrugged, slightly entertained by Stiles sincere lack of common sense. Man plus man does not equal a baby, being a werewolf (no matter how odd it is) doesn't change things. At least to the best of Derek's knowledge.

"Maybe." He spoke back, looking without a care. Something about that response made Scott's stomach turn so sharp he felt himself jerk. He could feel himself committing murder at that moment.

"What! Dude. Oh no, dude. No! Oh hell no!" Stiles started to feel his stomach, worry filling him up as he shook. Derek just smirked.

"What so funny? This isn't funny! I'm a pregnant daddy... mommy... whatever the hell it is! Goddamn it Derek! You weren't suppose to knock me up!" Stiles shrugged back, and Derek continued to smirk. Scott finally took it as the other werewolf was trolling Stiles hard, relief filling him but still not removing the darkest urge to kill.

"Stiles." Derek called Stiles' name, trying to coax Stiles to calm down. It didn't work.

"What the hell is this Shit Derek? Could you have given some warning? Like "We may need to sign you up for birth control" or "Be wary Stiles, I'm feeling extremely fertile today". Fuck it. I'm finished, I'm through. I can't... I can't even..." Stiles ranted, throwing his hands up in a forfeiting manner. His stomach rolling as he tried to make sense of his situation.

"I'm kidding, Stiles." Derek spoke lowly, but Stiles didn't hear him as he was on a rant.

"Dude! I can feel it! I'm filled up with wolf babies! Oh my god! How am I gonna explain this to Dad!? Heyo Dad, how ya been today? Well I got problems Dad. Come to find out I'm pregnant, by Derek Hale. Oh, and by the way, it's a werewolf baby so were going to need the maximum strength, reinforced diapers. Thanks for being a supportive father! Damn it Derek! Don't talk to me." Stiles was starting to stress out as he turned his head away.

"And for the love of the almighty, what the hell am I suppose to do with this thing!? Do the pups come out of it, do I have to get a C-section or what!?" Stiles looked down at his own manhood, becoming extremely confused as he moved it side to side. He grew more fearful by each passing second.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled. He rolled onto his side near Stiles, his smirk turning into a full blown smile.

"Ok, first off Stiles. That makes... no sense at all. Don't tell your dad that or you will end up committing you to a hospital, OK?" Derek instructed, looking at Stiles' confused face.

"No shit, Wishbone." Stiles seemed a tad bit upset. The werewolf just shook his head and continued.

"Secondly, you are not pregnant. Stop flying off the handle, idiot." Derek informed Stiles of the truth, the other seeming to come to his senses. Stiles rapidly blinked for a second, coming to his senses.

"Oh... well... uh. Ok. You sure? Cause I have no idea how werewolves work, history gets a little fuzzy after a few hundred years so I don't have much to go on." Stiles' asked him, coming closer and looking curiously and sweetly. Derek couldn't help but give a toothy smile.

"Yeah. Well, I'm 90% sure about that. I've never actually heard of male on male relations with werewolves, or werewolves and humans." Derek spoke up honestly, Stiles giving him the "eye". Derek just smiled.

"Look, it was just a joke, stop worrying." Derek grabbing the other, Stiles nuzzling into Derek's broad chest. Stiles just exhaled, relaxed, yawning shortly after.

"Don't do that." Stiles spoke lowly, his lids feeling heavier.

"You don't want my babies, Stiles?" Derek asked, giving Stiles an indiscernible look. Stiles blushed hard. Scott shuffled uncomfortably outside outside.

"Can we change the conversation to something a little less awkward? Please? Im already banging the neighborhood badass werewolf. Let me get all the way adjusted to that before we talk about... what you were just talking about." Stiles' nearly begged, avoiding the topic. Scott seconded the motion.

"Alright, alright." Derek bent down and kissed Stiles' lips sweetly, making the other relax more into it.

"Breakfast?" Derek asked, throwing out a random thought.

"Waffleessssss." Stiles spoke up surely, yet sleepily. He could already imagine the syrupy sweet taste in his mouth.

"That's it?" Derek asked as he looked down onto Stiles' drowsy form. The other shifted a little nuzzled a bit deeper into Derek's chest.

"Ummm... Waffles, bacon, an omelet... umm... more bacon, and sausage too... and cinnamon toast crunch with orange juice... and... and... more ba... con..." Stiles hadn't even noticed his words were drifting off as he fell asleep, Derek running his hands over Stiles' face.

"Everything then. What you don't eat, I will. Deal?" he leant in and grazed Stiles' forehead with his lips, laying there for a moment before he felt Stiles' was finally hard asleep. He couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Stiles tucked under him. It was one of those rarer moments he got to enjoy in his life, and even now he would have to cut it short. He could still feel Scott's heartbeat outside the window, beating clear over the rain that pelted the window.

"Outside. five minutes." He whispered, knowing that him and Scott would have to talk. The other wolf had heard his voice loud and clear even though it was a whisper, because soon as the words escaped Derek's lips, he could hear Scott growl and jump from the window to the ground. Derek groaned as he knew what was coming. He was nowhere in the mood to deal with it now, but it would definitely be interesting.

* * *

><p>It only took a moment to pull up a pair of boxers and pants. Everything else was just going to be unnecessary, leaving his shirt and shoes behind. It was still raining outside when he stepped out in nothing but cold, wet darkness. The clouds rolled with the thunder, lightning crackled, and wind whistling. The rain seemed to pour down, soaking everything, beating everything under it flat. It was actually kind of serene, the darkness, the rain, the fresh smell. The roaring thunder was a fitting soothing sound after every sharp flash of lightning. It was relaxing to the senses, or at least it was.<p>

As soon as Derek turned to his left, Scott came flying at him soaked to the bone. His face carried a look of pure hatred and loathing and without any warning or provocation (other than what he just did to Stiles) Scott punched the shit out of Derek. The wet smack of his fist sounded out loudly as the blow connected to the side bigger wolf's lips and jaw. Derek grunted, sliding back with a small taste of blood escaping his mouth, his lip split in the corner.

Scott stopped in his tracks, looking fiercely at Derek. He could kill him right then and there. This whole time he had been fucking Stiles brains out and looked Scott in the face as if he was doing nothing wrong. Maybe that was putting things in to vulgar a light, but that is the way that Scott saw it. They were perpetrating a lie, both Derek and Stiles. The other held his jaw, his eyes closed as he stayed stagnant in posture for a moment.

"You! You stay the fuck away from Stiles! Do you hear me! You stay the fuck away from him! Get your shit, and get the fuck out of town! Now!" Scott screamed at him, his face burning red with anger. They both sat in silence a bit longer, only the sound of Scott's heaving breathing and nature surrounding them. His eyes filled with ferocity, as he fought back the urge to try to kill the other wolf. Derek just straightened up in posture, finally managing to pop his jaw back in place, spitting out a little blood into the grass. He finally opened his eyes, and they were shining like bolts of lightning. Scott could see that he was beyond pissed now. They continued to grimace at each other for a moment, before Derek made his move.

It was really quick, nearly a flash, but soon Derek had a handful of Scott's shirt. He ripped it a little as he snatched hard, then he buried his fist harshly into Scott's jaw twice, making the other become dazed for a moment. You could hear the bones click as the blows connected, Scott's lip was split, mimicking what he did to Derek earlier. Derek just looked down at Scott as he held him by his shirt, keeping him from hitting the ground.

"I am really, REALLY trying not to kill you right now." Derek exclaimed, taking Scott by the collar and tossing him harshly across the yard and against trunk of a mighty tree. For a second Scott thought his spine had been severed as he recoiled in intense pain, only to find out he could still move his legs.

"But you are making it really hard not to rip your throat out right now." Derek looked intensely at Scott, knowing the other would get back up. And stand again he did, rushing at Derek in pure anger. Scott roared out as the thunder did. They both clashed as another flash of lightning flew. Tension and frustration flew between them as there fists clashed, Derek grabbing Scott's hands before he could connect any blows.

"Fucking bastard! You stay away from him!" Scott growled, his eyes glowing like the sun. His claws grew out, digging into Derek's hands. Derek growled from the pain, his rage rising as his eyes retained that glorious shining lightning in it.

"You don't touch my friend, ever again!" Scott roared as he snatched back a fist, cocked it up high, and brought it back down onto Derek's jaw. His claws were still out, cutting the side of Derek's face. This really pissed Derek off, as he grabbed Scott's hand again, and tugging them both down painfully. This tugged Scott's upper body down enough for Derek to knee him hard in the chin, the cracking of bone on bone making Scott's teeth click loudly. Before he could even register that his chin had nearly been shoved into his brain, Derek kicked out, his foot landing hard in Scott's chest. The smaller wolf flew back, landing and sliding through the muddy grass.

"Stay away from Stiles, huh? Who... The... Fuck... gave you the right to decide that shit? Huh?" Derek asked, walking up to the downed teen wolf in a powerful stride. Scott looked up, seeing Derek's figure approaching him the nearly blinding rain. He loomed over him like the clouds did in the blackened sky. His eyes like the flashing lighting seemed to signal the imminent pain that would follow crossing him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Derek snapped, trying to keep from breaking Scott's neck. He cocked his foot forward onto Scott's chest, pressing down hard.

"Arg! What do you think?" Scott asked, trying to get back up, struggling a little to breathe.

"Oh, grow the fuck up! You are such a little fucking kid McCall!" Derek yelled annoyed, looking at the foolish teen. He lifted his foot from the younger one's chest, tempted to kick him but having enough restraint to reframe from it. He backed up a little crossing his arms as he looked down.

"Shut up! You think I wouldn't give a damn about something like this? What were you thinking!? Why the hell didn't Stiles tell me about this!? I'm his best friend!" Scott yelled back, torn between hurt an anger. He winced from the physical pain he had just endured for it, adding to his distress.

"Do you see what you just did? Huh?" Derek shot back.

"What do you expect! I just saw you mounting and fucking Stiles breathless! I'm suppose to pat you on the back and be like "Good job"? Of course I'm pissed!" Scott's irritation grew with his statement.

" Goddamn it McCall, now you are just being overly emotional and sensitive." Derek didn't mean it in a helping way. He meant it in as much of an insult as he could muster.

" No! You are just detached and cold. I don't see why Stiles would ever... ugh!" Scott was furious, his fist pounding into the ground as he couldn't even finish his sentence. He still hadn't managed to get up yet. Derek just gritted his teeth at what Scott spoke.

" Why do you give a damn?" Derek asked much more calmly, his stoic demeanor returning. Scott stayed quiet.

" Are you jealous? Are you angry because your childhood best friend chose to be with me? Because your best friend who has always been there for you, suddenly isn't? Or is it because you want Stiles all to yourself, and can't stand the thought that I just broke him off a piece of me all over his room while his daddy was at work? " Derek snapped, cutting deep into Scott.

"No! Hell no! What the fuck are you talking about? Stiles is my friend!" Scott snapped back, looking at Derek menacingly. He fought the idea in his head, trying to rule out those possibilities. The fact that he had to fight the ideas was evidence enough that at least some part of it was true.

"Sure. Whatever. Grow the fuck up McCall. I didn't come down here to fight you, or argue with you. I didn't come down here to torment you, or discuss why Stiles and me are together. That is not up for debate, least of all with you, with your hormones all fucked up and your head on crooked. I came down here to tell you, that Stiles and I are together now, and I refuse to stop whatever we are doing for some little fuck head who can't get his shit together. We never told you because your head was too far occupied elsewhere, and because of what you are going through. Stiles was too scared to. He didn't want to lose his best friend." there was actually some softness to Derek's words when he said this, but it quickly went away as he started his next sentence.

"I on the other hand, do not give a fuck what you know, because there is nothing you can do. But, I do have respect for your friendship and Stiles feelings toward you, so I kept my mouth closed. Don't worry. Stiles is still your friend, so don't sit their in the mud and cry yourself to sleep." Derek spat out all he had to say, and turned back around to head into the house. His wounds were already healing, and the blood was washed away. Scott just stayed on the ground, processing what he was just told.

"Ask him about whatever else you want to know. I'm done with this." Derek spoke as he walked away back to the house. Somewhere in the confines of it, Stiles was asleep, none the wiser to what was going on in his yard.

"So that's it? You're just done?" Scott called out, still pissed as he looked at Derek's back.

"Yeah, I am." Derek demanded, serious as hell.

"And also..." Derek stopped as he made it to the door, looking back at Scott on the ground. The teen looked as if he had enough of it. Derek's eyes glowed as if he was about to shift when he began to speak. " IF YOU EVER... come at me with that bullshit again, or I find out that you are trying Stiles... I will sneak into your room while you are sleep, and murder you. I will snap your neck, crush your ribs, cripple your arms and legs, disembowel you, and leave you in a ditch. This is my circus, I run this, and I could flip your whole world with one hand. Stiles is mine, stay in line. Ok McCall?" Derek finished off, turning his head away and disappearing back into the house.

"Fuck you..." Scott whispered, and he knew that Derek had heard him. The amount of emotion and confusion he felt at the moment was unreal and very much painful. He felt himself being enveloped in a cold loneliness as he sat there in the mud. Shaking himself loose before he completely lost it, Scott pulled himself together and out of the mud and rain. Derek just smiled to himself as he made his way back upstairs. There he cleaned up, dried off, and went back to being Stiles personal teddy bear for the night an normality returned as quickly as it disappeared for everyone except for Scott.


End file.
